Adicción a la desaparición
by Ectofeature
Summary: Teniendo el poder de hacer que todo desaparezca, Masao tendrá que tener cuidado con lo que desea.


\- ¡Por favor! ¡Parad! -Un niño regordete, de pelo gris se cubría la cara con las manos, mientras sollozaba. -Lo siento, mucho…

Mientras, dos matones, como todos los días a esa hora le gritaban y daban patadas, por no llevarles dinero. Pasados unos eternos diez minutos, en los que Masao no podía dejar de llorar, los tipos se marcharon.  
Siempre era igual… Daba igual lo que hiciese. Aunque los confrontase, aunque les suplicase… Ninguna tarde volvía a casa sin su paliza diaria. A pesar de que los matones ya se habían marchado, el chico seguía en el suelo, abrazándose a si mismo entre espasmos. Estaba harto de todo. Sólo desearía que todos desapareciesen sin dejar rastro… Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No podía dejarse acobardar.  
No quería decírselo a sus amigos, porque eso sólo lo empeoraría todo. Kazama se chivaría, y el próximo día llevarían palos de metal para golpearlo, probablemente. Nene se metería y saldría herida. De Bochan y Shin Chan no podía esperar mucho…  
\- Que desaparezcan… Que desaparezcan… Esa es la solución. -Murmuraba, entre sollozos.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso? -Una voz invadió su mente. No la reconocía, pero no le importaba.  
\- Si. No hay otra forma…  
\- Bien. Entonces te daré la herramienta para hacerlo.

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, en el silencio de ese callejón, interrumpiendo su llanto. Masao levantó la cabeza, confuso.  
Tenía un nuevo mensaje.  
Remitente: Desconocido.  
Mensaje: Con esto, desaparecerán todos tus problemas.

Tras leer su contenido, se dio cuenta de que una aplicación se estaba descargando en su teléfono. El icono era un símbolo femenino y uno masculino tachados con una equis roja. El nombre era "Kieru", que significaba desaparecer en japonés.  
Masao soltó una pequeña sonrisa irónica. ¿Acaso esto era una broma?  
Cuando la descarga se completó, abrió la aplicación con curiosidad.  
"Si quieres que alguien desaparezca, apuntalo con tu teléfono y pulsa el botón. No volverás a oír de esa persona."

El chico entrecerró los ojos. Menuda chorrada… Definitivamente esto era una broma de uno de esos matones. Bloqueó su teléfono, y se dispuso a levantarse cuando oyó una voz a su espalda.  
\- Espera, tío he olvidado mi mochila. -Uno de los matones volvió, y sonrió de forma asquerosa al ver al pobre Masao comenzar a temblar de nuevo. -Vaya… Mira a quien tenemos en pie…  
El chico delgado, con corte de pelo al estilo de bol, comenzó a acercarse dispuesto probablemente a continuar su trabajo de antes, ahora que estaba más espabilado. La mente del chico fue rápida. No perdía nada por probar… ¿Verdad? La paliza le iba a caer igual…  
Agarró el teléfono móvil, y desbloqueó la pantalla. "Kieru" seguía abierto.  
\- ¡Desaparece! -Gritó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, y pulsando el gran botón rojo de la pantalla.  
Pasaron un par de segundos en los que no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, hasta que oyó la risa del segundo matón en la esquina.  
\- ¿Qué haces con el crio, tío?  
No hubo respuesta…  
Masao abrió lentamente los ojos, un poco asustado. Pero lo que vio entonces, fue lo que hizo que no pudiese reprimir un grito de horror absoluto.  
La cara del tipo era un borrón de color negro, al igual que su pecho. Parecía un agujero negro que poco a poco se lo iba tragando. En cuestión de unos segundos todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto, y tras el ruido de lo que parecía un globo que acababa de explotar, desapareció.

Tanto Masao como el matón regordete se quedaron callados sin saber que hacer o decir, hasta que el segundo reacciono.  
\- ¡ASESINO! -Gritó, señalándolo con el dedo índice. -¡ERES UN ASESINO! ¡TE VOY A DENUNCIAR!  
A Masao se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.  
\- Y-Yo…  
\- ¿POLICIA? -El chico ya había sacado su teléfono, completamente histérico.  
\- Lo siento… No puedo dejar que hagas eso.  
Y volvió a presionar el botón.

\- Masao… ¿Estás bien…?  
\- ¡Ah! -El chico, distraído, le sonrió a un preocupado Kazama. -Perfectamente. Haha. Sólo pensaba en los chicos que desaparecieron hace unos días…  
\- Pobrecitos… Iban a la clase de Cheetah, ¿no? -Comentó Nene.  
\- Eso dicen. -Asintió Bochan. -Dicen que como llevan desaparecidos una semana los dan por muertos.  
\- ¡Que horrible! -A la única chica del grupo le dio un escalofrío.  
\- …

Hacía ya una semana del accidente, si. Y una semana sin tocar la aplicación de Kieru. Pero hizo lo correcto, ¿verdad? Se sentía bien consigo mismo, y todos sus moratones habían desaparecido.  
Masao sonrió ampliamente. Definitivamente esos tipos se lo merecían. Si Ai-Chan lo hubiese visto… Seguro que le trataría de héroe.  
\- ¡Principe-Shiiiiin!  
Oh… Estaba ese detallito.  
A Ai él nunca le iba a gustar. No mientras Shinnosuke estuviese en su camino. Si hubiese alguna forma de que los dejara a solas…  
¡Oh! Pero lo había. ¡Claro que lo había!

\- ¿Querías algo, Masao? -Preguntó Shin Chan, con las manos detrás de la nuca. -Iiiih… Soy un hombre muy ocupado, así que dispara.  
Estaban de pie, justo delante de la cristalera del pasillo a su clase. Ya todos se habían marchado, pero le pidió a Shinnosuke que se quedase para hablar con él.  
\- Shin-Chan… Tienes que alejarte de Ai-Chan. -Soltó el chico, mirándolo directamente. Apretó con fuerza el móvil en su mano derecha.  
\- ¿Iiiiih? Wooo, wooo. Así que era eso… Tsssh. -El moreno se encogió de hombros. -Te he dicho ya que a mí no me gusta Ai-Chan.  
\- ¡MENTIRA!  
\- …¿Masao? -Por primera vez vio en el rostro de Shinnosuke algo parecido al miedo. -Oye, tranquilízate…  
\- Para que Ai-Chan y yo vivamos felices, tú tienes que desaparecer. -Declaró el chico con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Lo entiendes? Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

\- Bien… Esto me duele más que a ti… -Encendió el móvil, y preparó el dedo en el gran botón rojo. -Lo siento, Shinnosuke.  
\- … ¿Pero q-  
\- ¡DESAPARECE!

El chico caminaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. La primera en mucho tiempo. Había eliminado por fin a su gran rival. ¡Se sentía muy bien!  
\- ¡Masao!  
Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo Kazama vino corriendo hacia él con gesto preocupado.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! -Saludó, bien alegre.  
\- No habrás visto a Shinnosuke, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿A Shin-Chan…?  
\- Es que habíamos… -El adolescente se sonrojó levemente. -Bueno, habíamos quedado para ir a mi casa… Pero dijo que primero tenía algo de qué hablar contigo. Lo has visto, ¿verdad?

El chico bajito se quedó unos momentos callado, hasta recordar lo que acababa de hacerle a su amigo. Había eliminado a Shinnosuke Nohara de la faz de la tierra. Su familia nunca volvería a verlo. Sus amigos nunca volverían a verlo…  
Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?  
\- …Lo he visto. -Masao amplió su sonrisa, con ojos casi desorbitados. -¡Sí! ¡Lo he visto! Hahahaha.  
\- ¿Masao…?  
\- Tranquilo, Kazama. Shinnosuke no volverá a ser un problema. -Asintió, sacando su móvil. -¿Quieres saber por qué?  
Tooru dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras se preparaba para correr. Si lo que Masao estaba insinuando era cierto entonces…  
\- Porque Shin-Chan… Ha desaparecido para siempre.  
\- Deja de bromear, Masao. No puede ser que Shinnosuke haya…  
\- ¿Desaparecido? -El chico dio un paso al frente. -¿No me crees, mi querido amigo? Oh, no te preocupes. Hahahaha. Te enviaré con él. -Levantó el teléfono.  
\- ¡Masao, espera! ¡No puedes…!  
\- Desaparece.

¡Cuatro personas!  
¡Cuatro insignificantes vidas, que habían desaparecido por completo!  
Y lo mejor es que nadie nunca le iba a pillar.  
¿Ese profesor que le había suspendido el examen? Desaparecido.  
¿Nene, la cual había hecho de su infancia una pesadilla continua? Desaparecida.  
¿Los padres lloricas de sus amigos? Desaparecidos.  
Poco a poco, todo el mundo era presa de su maravilloso móvil. Le daba gracias al ser que se lo había otorgado. ¡Era el mejor invento del mundo!  
Todo aquel que tenía el valor de molestarlo podía desaparecer.  
Él era el dueño de todas las vidas de Kasukabe. Él era el único que mandaba en quien vivía o quien moría.  
Él tenía el control.  
Pero todo rey necesita una reina, ¿no es así?  
\- Entonces. ¿Querrías ser mi reina, Ai-Chan? -Soltó tras explicarle todo.  
La chica se le quedó mirando con ojos desorbitados.  
\- Has asesinado… Al Príncipe Shin y a los demás… -Susurró ella.  
\- Todo lo hice por ti, vida mía.  
La morena se acercó a Masao y le dio un tortazo, cruzándole la cara.  
\- ¡Eres un asesino! ¡Nunca te querré, ¿te enteras?! -Gritó entre sollozos. -¡Devuelve a Shinnosuke! ¡Devuelve a Kazama, Nene y Cheetah! ¡Devuélvelos a todos, asesino!  
\- …No sabes lo que has hecho.  
La muchacha se alejó un par de pasos, con espasmos por el llanto.  
\- Masao… D-Devuélvelos…  
\- Esta bien, Ai-Chan. -El chico sonrió de forma tétrica. -Te enviaré con ellos si tanto lo deseas.  
\- ¡Eso no es…!  
\- Desaparece, zorra ingrata.

Pronto toda la ciudad de Kasukabe había desaparecido… No necesitaba a nadie de todos modos.  
Su nombre también desapareció. No había nadie para llamarlo.  
Su voz también desapareció. No había nadie con quien hablar.

Sus sueños también desaparecieron. ¿Cómo cumplirlos sin ayuda?  
Pero hubo un error de calculo en su plan perfecto.  
No todo el mundo había desaparecido. Quedaba una persona.  
Especificamente un chico moreno con la aplicación de Kieru en su poder.

Una noche tormentosa, en la que Masao lloraba en las calles lo vió.  
\- Bochan…  
Desesperado por tener alguien con quien hablar corrió hacia él, como si fuese un billete de quinientos euros.  
\- ¡Bochan! ¡La he cagado! ¡Lo siento mucho! -Comenzó a llorar, en sus brazos, que en ningún momento había abierto para recibirlo. -Lo siento. Pero estamos juntos, ¿verdad?  
\- …Masao…  
\- ¿Dime? -Sonrió el chico. Su rostro palideció, desapareciendo su alegría de un sopetón. Un móvil negro lo apuntaba directamente. -Bochan…  
Masao intentó agarrar el suyo de su bolsillo, pero no estaba ahí. Lo tenía el moreno en sus manos. Roto.  
\- ¡No lo hagas, Bochan!  
\- Tranquilo… -El chico sonrió ampliamente, apuntándose a si mismo. -Te dejaré solo, como tu querías. Solo que sin oportunidad de venir con nosotros.  
\- ¡NO!  
\- Desaparece.

Masao despertó en su cama, asustado.  
Había tenido un sueño rarísimo, el cual casi ni recordaba ahora. Sólo quería que el estúpido pensamiento simplemente desapareciese de su mente.


End file.
